I Hate You
by dshell99
Summary: [The Alphas] Kevin and Eddward hate each other. And that's ok with them. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my story. Plot is via OTP Prompts on Tumblr. R!Edd belongs to Asphyxion.


**Author's Note: For AutumnrainChaos**

 _Imagine your OTP+ having a love-hate relationship for years, always in each other's company but throwing insults at each other and grumbling whenever they're in each other's company. Then, imagine them suddenly thrown into a situation where they see each other privately, coming to the realization that they have feelings for each other/s. Now, imagine that after a long build-up, one of them gently says "I hate you," to be met with "I hate you, too." Commence a sweet, tender first kiss._

They had been at odds since middle school.

Kevin wouldn't stop bragging about how he _saved Double D's ass_ the day they _all_ faced down Eddy's brother. Eddward would counter with _the fact_ that Kevin didn't do shit until Rolf literally ripped off his shirt, and then threw Kevin into the fray.

It got worse when they got to high school.

To pump up his high school resume, Eddward took to the pool and the track. Most would have thought that the dork didn't have an athletic bone in his body, but there he was, a shark in the water and a speed demon on the track. But truth be told, he didn't _ever_ want to feel as helpless as he felt _that day_ ever again.

That didn't stop Kevin from teasing Eddward about his heroics and athleticism.

Every year they had gym class together. And every year they'd be neck and neck, nose to nose in each event their gym teachers would put them in. The only one to even come close to them was each other. But all that closeness led to so much animosity.

At home, Kevin's motorcycle was a worst alarm clock than Rolf's rooster. Eddward's guitar riffs would regularly destroy Kevin's Sunday morning dozes.

Things came to a head junior year.

They were both equally smart, but Kevin was the bigger _smartass_. Per Eddward's parents' request, they were to _never_ share a class. But this is America, and budget cuts are real.

* * *

They ended up in the same AP Biology class. And because of their domineering personalities and the fact that it was easier to keep tabs on both student-athletes if they were together, their teacher made them lab partners. And the student body kept running bets on who'd be the first to _snap_ and destroy the school so he could destroy _him._

Class was full of its usual snide remarks and insults, apologies to their teacher for interrupting class and devising plans to rid himself of the pain in the ass next to him.

Their first study session ended in another screaming match, slammed doors and _oh, so much FRUSTRATION_.

Things really started to fall apart when Kevin blew off every study session for a month and didn't tell Eddward why. Nazz would only request his notes and would duck away with so much apprehension in her eyes.

Then Eddward's mother got _sick_.

 _Breast cancer_.

Struggling to juggle his classes, sports, well rounding extracurricular activities, and Kevin's lack of help on class projects had Eddward down for the count.

Grateful for passing grades, Eddward took the summer to say goodbye to his mother.

* * *

He spent every day by her side with his father making her as comfortable as possible in her hospice room. It was during one lunch alone in the cafeteria at the hospice center that changed how he saw _everything._

"What's good?"

Eddward snapped his blue eyes up into tired green. Then his vision took in the boy before him. His tall frame was hunched over, despite the summer being his _primetime_ , his usually tan skin was pale. Dark circles were under his eyes and he had the aura of a person who had just lost _everything_. And for the first time in some 5 years, Eddward didn't have a snarky word to say. He couldn't. Because he knew _exactly_ how Kevin felt in the moment.

"I'm partial to the salads and chicken strips, but they do have decent pizza and burgers," Eddward replied.

Kevin nodded and walked away to get food before coming to sit back down across from Eddward. His next question was asked in Kevin's more usual tone of speaking when he was stuck having to converse with the person in front of him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"My _mother_ is dying."

And Kevin's face _fell_.

"What about _you?,"_ Eddward asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

His feelings were hurt at Kevin's initial tone and he wanted some karma and didn't mind dealing it out himself. Kevin couldn't snark about his pain and _not_ feel it if Eddward had anything to say about it _and he did_.

"My dad," Kevin said softly as he picked at his tater tots. "Liver cancer."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"H-How long does he have?"

Eddward's empathy was rising. Even if it was _Kevin_ , it was nice to have a _peer_ to commiserate with.

"W-We don't know," Kevin said softly, his already red eyes becoming rimmed with tears once again. Then he shook his head before meeting Eddward's sympathetic blue eyes and asked him the same question about his mom.

"Before the summer is out for sure."

"Oh."

"Summer ends September 21st, Kevin," Eddward snickered.

"Here's to _the longest summer ever,"_ Kevin said with a small smile as he lifted his soda to Eddward who returned his toast with his water and a head nod.

They spent the rest of the summer commiserating, arguing over their views on how things _really went down_ during their childhood, and occasionally just _talking_. And even those conversations were rough around the edges. It was just who they were.

They said goodbye to Kevin's dad Labor Day weekend and to Eddward's mom the first weekend in January of the next year.

* * *

They were paired up in their AP History class their senior year and while their summer and winter of saying goodbye to the people that gave them life and who were their first loves and heroes gave them more in common than before, they were still _oil and water._

 _Til they weren't._

Going over the conflicts of World War II was easy, but trying to come up with ways to explain to their teacher what they learned from it was hard as they both learned differently and could only relay the information back in the way that their types of learners did.

After spending one weary Saturday afternoon in April going over how to discuss the moral ramifications of the nuclear bombing of Hiroshima, Eddward called an indefinite study break. He collapsed onto his bed as Kevin packed away his homework and headed to the door.

"Hey, D?," Kevin grunted as he pulled on his shoes.

 _"What?,"_ Eddward sighed as he wrapped the quilt his mother made him when he was 12 around himself as best he could.

Kevin walked back to the bed and tucked what Eddward couldn't get around himself in as he asked when they were getting back together to finish up their paper.

"Tomorrow. It's due Tuesday and I have a track meet Monday," he murmured as he buried himself into his pillow.

"Ugh? _Really?_ "

"Yes, _really._ Now get out. I'm tired."

"Oh, my God," Kevin snipped as he rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

Eddward slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the only other person who truly understood him. Despite how differently they saw the world and moved around in it, they had more in common than they didn't. The loss of their respective parents brought them closer and they learned so much about each other and from each other. It was hard to get the other person to truly understand what he meant and how he was feeling, but there was something to be said for how they each _tried_.

And Lord, did they ever _try._

Their first conversations in the hospice's cafeteria were the catalyst to the edgy familiarity that they had now. It felt safe and comforting. Like Eddward's quilt.

"I hate you, too," Eddward said softly.

Kevin turned his head to look down at him and gave him a small smile before leaning in and giving him the softest, sweetest, most tender of kisses.

"I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
